Snow Falls
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon and Andy are forced to spend time together in a small Vermont town right before Christmas, but when the weather turns bad, they may end up with more than they bargained for. This year's Shandy Hallmark Christmas Movie. Slightly AU, pre-relationship
1. Chapter 1

So, I took a little writing break because I just wasn't finding inspiration from the show anymore, but it's Christmas and the wedding was so beautiful and I had such a good time writing "Sharing Christmas" last year, so I'm back with this little Shandy Christmas story that once again combines the show and the Hallmark Channel "jolly romance" Christmas movies. Thank you to everyone who has contacted me and encouraged me to write again. This was fun!

Since I'm writing Shandy in the Hallmark tradition, it is somewhat AU. A lot of details are the same, but this story assumes that Sharon never took over major crimes and she and Andy have a Closer-style contentious relationship. As always, I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. They belong to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

It was one of those situations that usually only happens in a movie, and yet, here she was snowed in at a quaint little inn in an equally quaint little town with a man who drove her absolutely crazy (and not in the good way). Sharon Raydor couldn't believe her awful luck or her even worse timing. It was three days before Christmas, and instead of being home with her kids celebrating the holiday together, she was stuck in a small town with Andy Flynn. Why had she agreed to help with this case so close to the holidays when her children were both going to be home for Christmas? This time of year had a way of doing things to her and making her more agreeable to the brass's crazy requests.

* * *

 _Two Days Earlier: December 20th_

Sharon had just finished signing off on her latest report. A well-liked detective from vice had made a split-second bad decision, and she had no choice other than to recommend discipline accordingly. Having worked in FID for as many years as she had, Sharon was no stranger to the frequent looks of disdain or the not-so-whispered words of disapproval when she encountered members of other divisions, but this particular case had drawn even more ire than usual. Many thought she should cut the offending detective some slack given his impressive (and squeaky-clean) jacket, but doing so would only give her the even worse distinction of playing favorites, and she was not inclined to such a label. Nope, the rules were the rules and breaking them landed you in hot water no matter how clean your career. Although, truth be told, she had recommended the least severe of the discipline options.

As she finished her signature and put her pen away, her partially closed door swung open with the cheery sound of holiday bells. Her strong sense of occasion warring with her more serious reputation as a string of sleigh bells hung from her door knob. And if the juxtaposition surprised her visitor, he didn't show it. Of course, his own appearance might have kept him from saying a word about her holiday display.

Assistant Chief Russell Taylor stood just inside the doorway wearing a festive green and red elf hat along with cartoonish elf ears. His uniform was immaculate as usual, making the elf hat even more amusing. She allowed a very small smirk to play across her lips at the scene. He noticed it immediately and quickly reached to remove the hat.

"Chief Pope's toy giveaway," he stated simply as a way of explanation. She nodded. He moved closer to her desk gripping the hat in his hand.

"But I'm guessing you're not here about the LAPD's annual charity event," Sharon said knowingly.

"No, I'm not," he replied before diving into the real reason for his visit. "Major crimes has been working the Sawyer murder that's been all over the news," he began, and she nodded in recognition. She had seen the case on the news along with several members of that particular division. "And they have a suspect in custody".

"Well, that is certainly good news, Chief," she said a bit cautiously. The combination of Taylor filling her in on the progress of the case and the words "suspect in custody" had her feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "But, unfortunately, he's not in _our_ custody". This piqued Sharon's curiosity. What could Taylor possibly have up his sleeve?

"Another division?" She inquired.

"Yeah, Snow Falls," he replied. At Sharon's puzzled look, he continued. "It's a small town in Vermont. Local PD picked him up when he tried to use our victim's credit card. They're holding him for us, but we have to go pick him up once the extradition goes through as we expect this afternoon".

"Tough time of year to be down a few detectives from Major Crimes," she replied, still confused as to what any of this had to do with her. Taylor nodded.

"Exactly the reason why we can't send a 'few' detectives. We can send one. Clearly, sending only one person to pick-up a murder suspect isn't going to work, so that is where you come in," he explained. Sharon's eyebrows raised and her lips curled into a familiar look of disapproval.

"With all due respect, Chief, there are hundreds of other members of the LAPD who could go along if all you need is a warm body," she replied tactfully.

"I know, but I'm not just looking for a 'warm body'. Major Crimes is sending Andy Flynn since he is still recovering from that incident with the suspect a few weeks ago, AND our soon-to-be extradited suspect has a history of suing the LAPD for so much as looking at him the wrong way," Taylor explained.

"So, you need a babysitter," Sharon concluded for him. He sighed. She always had a way of cutting through the crap.

"In a way, yes. BUT, more specifically, I need you. You have a way of keeping everyone from that division in line, even Lieutenant Flynn. And, your presence will make it almost impossible for our suspect to claim brutality or anything else," he pleaded. Sharon paused for a moment, and Taylor could tell that she was considering his proposal. He was hoping that she would agree to it, because truth be told, Pope had been very clear that he was to make it an order if she didn't.

"When would I leave?" She asked after several long moments.

"Your flight leaves tonight," he replied a bit sheepishly. Pope had already arranged for travel and a place to stay. She pursed her lips.

"So, in other words, you're not really asking, are you?" She replied. He sighed.

"I was asking, but it wasn't exactly optional," he said. She considered his words for a moment. Clearly, Chief Pope had sent Taylor to do his dirty work.

"Okay, but I _have_ to be back in two days. My kids are both coming home for Christmas and they're arriving on the 23rd," she said with no room for negotiation.

"Captain, you have my word. In fact, your flight back is already booked for the 22nd," Taylor assured her.

As she hurried home to pack what measly amount of cold weather clothing she owned, she mentally went through amended plans to ensure that everything she needed done before the holidays got done now that she would be out of town until late on the 22nd. By her calculations, it would be tight, but she could still get it all done without sacrificing the precious time she had to spend with Emily and Ricky. It would make things more hectic, but it was still doable. In all of her planning and rearranging, she had failed to think through the implications of a red-eye flight to the east coast and an overnight stay with one of the most difficult members of the major crimes division. So, when she arrived back at the PAB to catch her ride to the airport, the full implications of this trip hit her like a brick wall.

"Captain, glad you and your fancy luggage could finally join us," Andy Flynn sneered as he stood with his arms crossed and his eyes full of disdain when they landed on her Louis Vuitton suitcase. His simple duffle sat on the pavement next to him.

"I apologize, Lieutenant, if I held you up. I'm afraid this trip was sprung on me just a short while ago. I'm sure you understand," she replied evenly. He scoffed.

"Yeah, me too. I live forty minutes away, so you know..." he added without finishing his thought. What he didn't tell her was that his fully packed duffle was always in the trunk of his cruiser just in case he got stuck at work on a case. It contained everything he needed for an overnight stay, and since Provenza had made it very clear that he would be returning tomorrow night, he grabbed it in an effort to save time. Had he had to go home and pack, he was sure she would be the one waiting on him instead.

"Again, my apologies. The good news is, I still made it back here with..." she stopped to check her watch before continuing. "Fifteen minutes to spare. But you're right, we really should hurry now that we're both ready to go," she said before continuing towards the trunk of the car. She lifted her bag and placed it in and then Andy did the same.

"After you, Captain," he said condescendingly as he motioned for her to choose her seat in the car. She decided to go for the front seat. After all, making small talk with the patrol officer driving them to the airport sounded a lot better than interacting with her travel companion.

There was a definite chill in the air and they hadn't even landed in the snow-covered town of Snow Falls yet.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews for the first chapter! I was asked about how many chapters this story will be, and it will be seven. I have it completely written, and I am working on editing future chapters. Here's the next one. As always, I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

* * *

Chapter Two

After some lovely conversation with the young (and very intimidated) patrol officer, Sharon made her way through the check-in process and security before finding a seat at her gate by one of the terminal's large windows. She pulled out a book and tried to get lost in its enthralling words. No such luck. Her mind kept wandering to her wayward travel partner. She hadn't seen him since they arrived at the airport because her check-in kiosk moved her more quickly through the process. She was happy to have a little space from him, but the time for boarding was drawing near. She was still seething over his rudeness outside the PAB and more than a little concerned about spending the next twenty-four hours with only him. Why did the man go out of his way to make things more difficult? Or maybe they both did? Either way, she was grateful for small favors and that they weren't having to maintain a cover such as a married couple or lovers. She wasn't sure either one of them could successfully pull that off.

Just as the gate agent was starting her announcement about boarding in a few minutes, she spotted the lieutenant. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. She should have known. He was standing with a tall, beautiful blonde at least half his age. She was smiling and he was giving her one those flirty grins that men think make them seem sincere. Sharon watched as he took a sip of his coffee and used it as a cover to direct his eyes right to her ample cleavage that she had perfectly revealed through a couple of open buttons on her otherwise conservative blouse. Smooth, she thought before shaking her head.

When the gate agent called her row, she pulled the handle up on her rolling suitcase and made her way over to board. She spared a short glance in her "partner's" direction and briefly wondered if his preoccupation with the pretty, young blonde was proving to be too much of a distraction. Once she was seated and situated on the plane, her musings were answered when she heard a familiar voice.

"The middle? Really?" Andy said annoyed. She looked up from her window seat.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and no one will be assigned the aisle," she said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Fat chance. This flight's overbooked," he replied tersely as he squeezed into the dreaded middle seat and plopped down in a huff.

"Well, then, maybe you'll get lucky and the person in the aisle seat will be half your age and blonde," she retorted without looking up from the inflight magazine she had picked up and started perusing. Andy rolled his eyes. Sharon could practically hear his annoyance, but decided to focus on the cheerful Christmas music that was playing over the plane's speakers while the remaining passengers continued to board.

* * *

The flight itself was uneventful with both Sharon and Andy keeping mostly to themselves. Andy's young, blonde aisle companion turned out to be an older gentleman who fell asleep right after they took off, but snored loudly. Andy tossed and turned while Sharon slept well thanks to the tranquil sounds from her Bose noise canceling headphones and thick satin eye mask. Of course, Andy had had plenty to say when she whipped them both out of her purse, but she knew they were the only way she was getting any sleep on this red eye flight. There were a couple of times when she had felt the seat next to her move and felt a pang of guilt over her co-worker's obvious discomfort, but she tried not to dwell on it.

They arrived in Boston and made their way through the crowds down to the rental car area. Once they had successfully navigated the bustling airport, they set out on the road to Snow Falls. Just the two of them. Sharon thought the tension-filled silence might just swallow them whole. Part of her wished it would. To say the three-hour ride was uncomfortable was putting it kindly. She tried to focus on the beautiful scenery as it transformed more and more into a winter wonderland straight out of a Bing Crosby song. They were more than halfway through when Andy finally broke the silence.

"Looks like there's a place to take a leak up here," he said crudely. Sharon inwardly cringed, but didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the brash remark bothered her. He must have known anyway. "Excuse me, _use the facilities_ ," he said with a haughty tone.

"I'm fine," she replied simply. He rolled his eyes.

"We've got over an hour before we get there and we ain't stopping again," he insisted.

"I'll be fine," she replied. There was no way she was holding them up after his holier-than-thou attitude back at the PAB. She sat silently as he maneuvered the car into a gas station that looked like it was straight out of a time machine. There was fresh snow dotting its roof complimented by strands of pine needle garland with red bows dipping down into perfect u-shaped patterns. The white lights outlining the building's shape added a nice ambiance, and Sharon found herself entranced by the scene.

"Suit yourself," he said curtly as he parked and exited the car. Sharon sat for a moment and enjoyed the silence she had been loathing only a few minutes prior. She decided to go ahead and get out as well. Might as well use the restroom while there was one to use, and her legs could use some stretching too.

After using the bathroom, Sharon took a few minutes to look around the small store. There was everything from sundries and necessities to souvenirs and knickknacks. And of course, a beautiful lit Christmas tree shining in one of the corners. Sharon noticed the festive sounds of "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" playing on an old boom box stereo, and smiled at how apropos it was given their current location.

Andy finally made his way out of the restroom and gave her a small raise of his eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing. They headed to the car and both settled in before he turned the key and they headed back onto the road. Silence once again filled the car, but this time Sharon decided that it was far too thick to deal with, so she flipped on the radio and allowed the merry tones of Christmas music to lull them as they completed the trip to Snow Falls.

* * *

Once they finally arrived in Snow Falls, their first stop was the very small police station. Their suspect's extradition hearing had been postponed to later that day thanks to a wayward moose. Apparently, the judge who was to hear the case was unable to make it into town from his mountainside cabin tucked away on one of the many mountains framing the town because a moose had the unfortunate timing of delivering her calf right in the middle of the only road leading to town. Sharon almost laughed when the police chief explained the situation, but fortunately, she realized just in time that the story was true.

After the unsuccessful trip to the police station, they traveled down the main street of Snow Falls, and Sharon marveled at its quaint appeal. The stores were lit with strands of white lights, the lamp posts dotted with brilliant green wreaths with shiny red bows, the streets and sidewalks pearly white with a fresh coat of newly fallen snow, and there in the center of it all, a large Christmas tree. Its lights were bright and colorful even in the daylight, and there at the top was the most beautiful angel she had ever seen. It captured her attention and brought a warm, happy feeling that reminded her of Christmases from when she was a child.

As soon as they passed the tree, they came to The Snow Falls Inn, the only hotel in town. It was a lovely, well-maintained historic home with a sweeping front porch, rounded Victorian accents, and beautiful gingerbread trim framing it. And of course, it was covered in tasteful Christmas decorations. Andy parked the rental car, and they both got out to grab their bags and head into the charming inn.

Once they had checked in and found their adjacent rooms, they retired to them to get some much-needed rest. Sharon situated her suitcase and laid down on the bed with a slightly exaggerated sigh. The day had been long and difficult and it was only 2 p.m. But at this exact moment, she was relieved to finally be alone, away from the tension-filled car and her surly companion. The silence felt liberating, and she wanted nothing more than to luxuriate in it for the rest of the day, but unfortunately, her body had other plans. The first set of hunger pains reminded her that she had not had lunch, but the second left little room for negotiation since she also realized that they had barely had breakfast as well.

She made her way down to the inn's only restaurant, a small cafe that served the basics in a warm, comfortable environment. She down sat at a small table in front of a large picture window and began to browse the menu. As awful as it sounded, she was really hoping that Andy wouldn't have the same idea. But then she remembered his restless evening on the airplane and felt confident that he was upstairs fast asleep.

She looked up when a friendly waitress approached her table to take her order, and instantly realized she had been wrong. Very wrong. Andy Flynn entered the restaurant and his eyes quickly fell on her. She could detect his subtle annoyance at finding her there, so she averted her eyes and began to place her order. Just as she was about to order a club sandwich, the waitress interrupted.

"Is he with you? Because I can give you both a few minutes and come back when he's ready to order too," she said kindly.

"Umm... well... he is, but we weren't planning on eating together," Sharon stumbled. The waitress looked concerned, and Sharon realized how that had sounded. "We're just co-" she began, but was quickly interrupted by Andy.

"No need," he said as he stood at her table. Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. "I already know what I want," he added with a cocky grin as he sat down across from her. The waitress seemed confused, but proceeded to take their order anyway. Once she was gone, Sharon's pleasant smile turned into an annoyed purse of her lips.

"I thought you were going to take a nap," she said with forced politeness.

"I thought you were, too, but here we are," he replied with a dismissive shrug. The arrogance, Sharon thought. It was driving her crazy.

"I was hungry seeing how we skipped lunch and breakfast," she explained curtly.

"Me, too," he replied. She narrowed her eyes before looking around the restaurant at all of the empty tables.

"So many places to sit..." she said, allowing the rest of the thought to hang between them for a moment.

"Now that would have been rude, Captain," he said dismissively. Silence fell between them as Andy redirected his attention out the window. The snow was falling softly, each flake taking a whimsical path to greet the accumulation below. "I'd forgotten how much I miss snow," he said, a bit forlorn. The personal detail, a first, caught Sharon's attention and released some of the tension between them.

"Did you grow up somewhere with snow?" She asked. It struck her that she had known Andy Flynn for almost as long as she had been with the LAPD, but had no idea where he was from (or many other basic details about the man).

"Not like this, but yeah, we got some snow," he supplied. "Grew up in New York. Days like these were always my favorite because the schools would close and me and my buddies would spend all day outside until we couldn't feel our fingers or toes".

Sharon watched the happy memory dance across his face and it made her smile. For a brief moment, she forgot that this man got on her last nerve. She could see the man beneath that rough, irritating exterior, and it intrigued her. The moment was fleeting, however, and easily dissipated when the waitress brought their food right then. They ate in silence and retreated to their rooms. That small moment between them may not have rebuilt any bridges, but it had, at least, cut some of the tension.

Later that evening, Sharon decided not to take any chances and ordered room service for dinner. She ate to the sounds of the television while wondering if Andy had meant to share that memory with her or if it had simply slipped out in a moment of nostalgic rapture. The thought intrigued her, but she was far too tired to analyze it further. After dinner, she got ready for bed and climbed in it thankful for the cozy, warm flannel sheets. She fell asleep easily without sparing a thought about Andy Flynn.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of her phone alarm. She grudgingly climbed out of bed and realized that the time change and jet lag was compounding into a perfect storm of exhaustion. She couldn't wait to get back home into her own time zone and onto her own schedule. They only needed to pick up their suspect and get to the airport in time for their afternoon flight back to LA. Word had come from the police chief late yesterday afternoon that the extradition hearing had gone well, and their suspect was ready for transport. She pulled back the thick drapes and looked out the window to see the picturesque mountains, but the scene before her was not at all what she was expecting.

There were mountains, but she could barely make them out. And there was snow. So, so much snow. It was blowing in every direction obstructing the view, and she was sure, making travel impossible. All she wanted for Christmas was to get back home, but it appeared, all she was going to get was snow. Lots and lots of snow.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your continued support and kind words! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Sharon made three quick, successive knocks on the door and waited. When no one answered, she glanced at her watch just to be sure she was aware of the hour. It was just past eleven. Even with the time difference, he should be up by now. She started to knock again when the door suddenly swung open and revealed a very sleep-tousled Andy Flynn. He was wearing a t-shirt with flannel pajama pants and his hair was sticking up in several different directions. He was a mess, but also kind of adorable, and Sharon quickly banished the treacherous thought. It had to be how vulnerable he appeared, she reasoned. He rubbed a hand over his face subconsciously, and Sharon realized that she had been staring.

"Have you looked outside?" she asked a bit forcefully. His appearance had caught her off guard and she needed to attempt to regain her footing.

"Well, good morning to you, too," he retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"My lack of pleasantries is the least of our problems. Open your curtains," she insisted. He grudgingly obliged her by turning around and padding across his room to the large windows in the back of it. Sharon followed him allowing the door to close behind her. She watched as he pulled the window coverings open and realization slowly dawned on him.

"There's more snow than yesterday," he observed. She crossed her arms at his obvious observation. He could sense her impatience even though he wasn't facing her. " _A lot_ more".

"Yes, and the innkeeper informs me that the roads are impassable," she supplied.

"I grew up here on the east coast. We got snow every winter. I can drive in snow," he replied dismissively.

"This isn't just _snow,_ Lieutenant. It's piling up faster than they can plow it away and apparently, we're supposed to have blizzard conditions this afternoon," she informed him.

"Then we'll leave now. I just need to take a quick shower, and you look..." he turned to face her and seemed a bit thrown by her put-together appearance. He lost his train of thought momentarily, but quickly regained it. "...ready to go, so we'll be fine". She let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

"Unfortunately, the governor has declared a state of emergency which closed all of the main roads and highways, but the good news is-" Shirley, the friendly innkeeper announced to the group of guests who had gathered in her lobby. She waited for the sounds of disappointment and disbelieve from the small crowd to die down before she proceeded. "The good news is, we have plenty of food, warmth, and Christmas spirit!"

Everyone devolved into separate conversations about logistics and canceling travel accommodations. Sharon stood with her arms crossed. Her fully packed suitcase stood between her and her travel companion, who seemed a bit too unfazed by the announcement for Sharon's liking.

"Well, looks like we're not getting out of here today after all," he stated nonchalantly.

"Great. Just great," Sharon replied shaking her head. Andy rolled his eyes at her seemingly overly dramatic reaction.

"So we pick up our suspect tomorrow and catch a flight back to LA right after. We're still home in time for Christmas. No big deal," he said, annoyance evident. She turned to face him, and he knew instantly that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Maybe for you. But for me, it means less time with my kids, which is a very 'big deal'," she stated calmly, but Andy could tell it was a false sense of calm. Her demeanor may have been calm, but her tone was almost icy. Whoops.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky you get to see your kids at Christmas," he bit back. He _knew_ he should have been more understanding, but her tone was grating on his nerves and he just couldn't help himself. Oh well, self control was never one of his strong suits, he thought to himself. Mercifully, Shirley the Innkeeper chose that exact moment to interrupt what was sure to become an even more heated discussion.

"So, I know the two of you are booked in different rooms, but we have a slight situation," she began. Sharon and Andy quickly changed course and gave their full attention to the woman in front of them.

"What kind of 'situation' exactly?" Sharon asked.

"Well, the thing is, with the weather being what it is, we have several stranded travelers who need a place to stay and we're completely out of rooms. And as you both know, this is the only inn in town," Shirley explained. Sharon could feel the knots beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. There was no way this woman was about to ask what she thought she was about to ask, right? Nope, this whole debacle must be making her completely irrational, she decided.

"We're happy to help however we can, but I'm not sure there's much the two of us can do about that," Andy said with that charming smile, and Sharon inwardly cringed at the open invitation he just gave Shirley. He clearly thought she was referring to helping with the weather.

"Oh, I'm so glad. You both are lifesavers! I was afraid this was going to be awkward. You're both the best," Shirley gushed.

"Well, we're glad we could help," Andy replied still unaware of what Shirley was asking of them.

"Okay, great. I guess the only question is which room do you want to take?" Shirley asked with a warm, appreciative smile. Meanwhile, Andy's own smile quickly morphed into a concerned frown. His brows creased in confusion. Sharon studied him before answering.

"Well, seeing how generous Andy is being, I'm sure he wouldn't mind moving his things into mine," she said with a devilish grin.

"Great, I will make the arrangements and we'll get some of these stranded folks into rooms," Shirley said before turning and heading back to the front desk to update her computer. Andy just stood there for a moment dumbfounded.

"Wait, what just happened?" He asked still a bit shell-shocked.

"Well, first you volunteered us to share a room, and then I volunteered you to vacate yours. Speaking of which, you should hurry up and get your stuff out. Someone is going to want that room," she said annoyed as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and began wheeling it back toward her room.

* * *

Sharon tried to focus on _anything_ other than the sight of Andy Flynn carrying his duffle bag into her room. She tried to focus on the book in front of her, but found herself re-reading the same paragraph four times before finally closing it and putting it back on the nightstand - _her_ nightstand, because make no mistake, there was no way she was giving up the bed. And then the questions about where he was going to sleep began turning over in her mind, and she felt the guilt set in, which made her angry that she was in this situation in the first place. It was a vicious cycle.

It was one of those situations that usually only happened in a movie, and yet, here she was snowed in at this quaint little inn in an equally quaint little town with a man who drove her absolutely crazy (and not in the good way). Sharon couldn't believe her awful luck or her even worse timing. It was three days before Christmas, and instead of being home with her kids celebrating the holiday together, she was stuck in a small town with Andy Flynn.

She watched as he awkwardly tried to find a place to store his bag and took pity on him. She got off the edge of the bed where she had been perched uncomfortably and walked over to make a spot for his things.

"You can put your duffle bag here," she said indicating the space she had made after sliding her own stuff out of the way.

"Are you sure, because I don't want to get in your way," he replied a bit awkwardly. Apparently, the uncomfortable situation was bringing out a more amicable, polite side of both of them. Sharon was thankful for the small favor. Having to share a room with Andy Flynn was difficult enough, but being at each other's throats would have been untenable.

"It's fine. I think I'm taking up plenty of space," she said gesturing at the large area her much bigger suitcase was occupying. He laughed, and it caught her off guard. She wasn't sure she had ever heard him laugh before. Snarl, sneer, and even grimace sure, but pure laughter was new. She found she liked it.

"So... uh... about the sleeping arrangements," he began awkwardly, and she instantly felt the tension (and guilt) return. "I don't want to kick you out of the bed". Great, she thought. He was being really nice about it and she had been so possessive earlier. Now she felt even more guilty.

"But where will you sleep?" She asked, and the concern in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll figure something out. I've slept in worse situations than this," he assured her. He noticed the raise of her eyebrows and feared that his comment may have come out wrong.

"I don't doubt that-" she began and he looked heavenward.

"I mean, in cars and office chairs. Sometimes even the hard floor," he said interrupting her, but then she giggled and he realized what he'd said. "With Provenza," he continued and her smile widened. "On the job for crying out loud!"

Sharon tried to contain her laughter, but her shoulders shook with it, giving her away. It wasn't so much what he was saying (she knew what he meant), but rather, his reaction to all of it.

"What I'm saying is, this carpeted floor and a few blankets will do just fine," he added annoyed.

"Come on," she said finally, giving him an off ramp to this discussion.

"Where?" He asked, annoyance still evident. Sharon took a moment to marvel at how easy it was to get him worked up. He was definitely a hot head, she thought. But she had an idea to break him out of his little mood, and hopefully, turn their unfortunate situation into something more palatable.

"Just come on. You'll see".

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for all of your support! I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my stories. Here's the next chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

* * *

Chapter Four

After checking with Shirley for some recommendations on what to do within walking distance, Sharon and Andy ventured out into the snow-covered winter wonderland. It was still snowing, but the flakes were falling in slow, whirling paths as a slight breeze carried them in random patterns. Sharon enjoyed the way they seemed to dance around her before coming to rest atop the fresh accumulation on the ground.

The streets of Snow Falls were quiet without the whirring and rumble of cars, and in its place, the sound of falling snow lent a peaceful silence that had Sharon feeling relaxed despite her current circumstances. It seemed to be doing Andy some good as well. He had shaken off his mood and looked to be enjoying their lazy walk through the snow. This situation they found themselves in was unusual to say the least, but Sharon had made the decision to attempt to make the most of it. She was glad to see that the weather hadn't kept the stores from opening or other people from milling about and enjoying it.

When the cold and snow got to be a bit too much, she and Andy ducked into a small bakery with elaborately decorated gingerbread houses and adorable Christmas cookies adorning its two large bay windows. When they opened the door and walked in, a delicious mix of sugar cookie, gingerbread, and chocolate met them. Sharon stopped to enjoy it fully, and Andy turned back around to see what was keeping her.

"It smells AMAZING in here. Brings back a lot of happy memories," she said with a nostalgic smile. Andy wasn't accustomed to seeing this side of her. They spent so many years on the opposite side that he had never taken even the briefest moment to really know her. Sure, he knew about her wayward ex. Hell, he'd even shared a drink or two with the man back in the day. And he'd heard a few stories about the woman who most referred to as the "Ice Queen" or "Wicked Witch". Boy, had he heard stories. He had lapped them up at the time, but in hindsight, wished he hadn't been so eager to believe the bitter drunk on the neighboring bar stool at the local dive bar. He was beginning to realize that once you chipped away at her cold, FID-professional coating, she was rather enjoyable company.

"What can I get for you folks," a kind, older gentleman asked with a smile. Sharon approached the display counter with a twinkle in her eye. It was teeming with beautifully decorated sugar cookies from snowmen and reindeer to Christmas trees and angels. And then there were the gingerbread men and chocolate peppermint macaroons.

"All of it looks delicious. I don't know how to choose," she said with a smile. Truth be told, Andy was having the same difficulty. He tried to eat healthy as per his doctor's orders, but this was too much for his sweet tooth to resist.

"Then don't," the gentleman said as if it was the most obvious conclusion in the world. Both Sharon and Andy gave him a look of confusion. "Order our cookie sampler. It comes with two of each of the different kind of cookies you see here". Sharon and Andy exchanged looks, neither sure if the other was interested. Sharon decided it was up to her to make a move.

"That sounds perfect," she said with a smile.

"And two hot cocoas as well, please," Andy added confidently. Sharon gave him a surprised look, and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, then, the cookie sampler and two hot cocoas it is. Only thing I need to know is which sugar cookies you'd like," the gentleman replied, looking at both of them inquisitively.

"The angel. They're my favorite. I'll take an angel, please," Sharon said a bit wistfully. Andy was taken aback by the revelation, but quickly chose a snowman for himself.

They sat down at an empty table with their sampler plate and hot cocoas a few minutes later. Sharon went straight for a chocolate peppermint macaroon while Andy chose a gingerbread man. Neither was disappointed.

"So, you mentioned something about happy memories," Andy began after taking a sip from his hot cocoa. It was _very_ hot, and he tried to hide the pain as the scalding liquid traveled through his mouth and down his throat. "What's your favorite Christmas memory?" The question caught Sharon off guard. They had never shared anything personal before, and he had definitely never seemed interested in learning anything about her.

"That's easy," she replied with a smile. "Baking Christmas cookies with my grandma when I was a child. She lived nearby, so I would go spend an afternoon with her, and we'd bake the cookies from scratch and decorate them once they were cool. I was a terrible decorator, but she always found some way of making me think that I wasn't," she explained with a content expression. Andy could tell she was lost in the memory, so he waited patiently for her to continue. "Baking cookies was fun, but it was about so much more than that, and that's what sticks with me to this day".

"Did you continue the tradition?" He asked with genuine interest. She finished the macaroon and grabbed the gingerbread man, and Andy was struck by her enthusiasm.

"I did. Every year, no matter how hectic it gets, I bake cookies. In fact, they're the only thing I bake all year," she replied with a laugh. He found himself captivated by it, but mentally shook it off.

"And the angels?" He asked in reference to her earlier statement about them being her favorite. She shrugged.

"I've just always loved angels. The idea that there's someone watching over us, protecting us... it's a comforting thought," she explained. "What about you? What's your favorite Christmas memory?"

"Seeing my kids' faces on Christmas morning, being woken up at the crack of dawn by their excitement. Those are the things that always made this time of year so special," he said with a touch of sadness. Sharon studied him a moment. They both allowed the silence to surround them.

"Andy, I'm sorry that you're not going to get to spend Christmas with them this year," she said sincerely. His eyes met hers before focusing on his cookie instead.

"It's no big deal. I'm used to it. Price I pay for choosing the bottle over them all those years ago," he said matter-of-fact. There was no need to pretend they both weren't glaringly aware of his past. Her signature was on most of his disciplinary reports. Hell, it was a good part of the reason why he found it difficult to work with her. Being around her and their contentious relationship reminded him of all of the mistakes he'd made and everything he'd lost because of who he used to be. She knew his ugly side and that made him feel exposed, even vulnerable with her. It was unnerving.

"We all make mistakes. It's what we do after that counts," she said quietly, and he found himself bewildered by her words. "Your kids will see that some day, and they'll come around". Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing and who it was coming from. Sharon Raydor of all people was saying that he had changed and for the better. Sharon Raydor who had been on the other side of this, had been tossed aside for a bottle of broken promises and endless heartaches, believed in redemption for the man who had done the same to his own family. It was astounding, and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Maybe next year will be the year. We'll see," he answered honestly. She met his eyes and offered a comforting smile.

They finished the cookies and hot cocoa and made their way back outside into the still-falling snow. There was a comfortable, peaceful silence between them, and Andy felt as if a large chunk of the tension that had been weighing them down had been lifted.

"Hey," he said quietly, bumping his shoulder into hers lightly. "I'm sorry that we're not going to be home in time for you to greet your kids. I promise, though, as soon as these roads are clear, I'll get you to the airport and on a flight out of here". She smiled.

"Thanks, Andy," she said simply, but sincerely.

They walked silently the rest of the way back to the inn, but it was anything but uncomfortable this time.

* * *

A few hours later, they bundled themselves back up and headed to the town's towering Christmas tree. Apparently, there were nightly celebrations around the tree in the days leading up to Christmas. Tonight's program promised live instrumental Christmas music, carolers, and a few surprises. In the hours between, Sharon and Andy had returned to their room and checked in with the LAPD and the local police, danced around the awkwardness of sharing a small space, and gotten a quick bite to eat at the inn's cozy restaurant. It had allowed them to slowly release most of the awkwardness and tension that had plagued the majority of their trip.

When they arrived at the tree, they heard the melodic tones of professional carolers serenading a small crowd of onlookers. They were dressed in period attire and each held an open book of popular seasonal carols in their hands. The snow had finally stopped and, mercifully, Snow Falls had been spared the blizzard conditions the weather report had called for earlier. Sharon also noticed that the streets were beginning to look more passable, so hopefully, they would be able to get out in the morning. Andy stared up at the tree and instantly noticed its very large topper.

"Now, that's an angel," he observed in awe of the brilliant white and gold intricately designed angel that stood atop the tree shining brightly in the dark night sky.

"I was admiring it when we drove into town yesterday, but seeing it lit up tonight is something else all together," Sharon mused happily. Just then, the carolers broke into a stirring rendition of "O, Holy Night" and her attention redirected to them. Andy saw her take a few steps into the loosely gathered crowd and he quickly followed. She got as close as she could and stood in rapture of the beautiful music.

"They're really good," Andy whispered and she nodded in agreement.

"And this is my favorite Christmas song," she replied, still focused on the carolers. Just then the chorus began and the crowd started to sing along. Andy was stunned when Sharon joined them singing, "Fall on your knees, O, hear the angel voices.." It wasn't just that she was singing, but the quality and tone of her voice. It was beautiful. And she was so entranced in the lyrics with her eyes closed, she had no idea he was admiring everything about her in that moment. It wasn't until the chorus wrapped up that she opened her eyes, and he could see a slight sheen in them that perfectly reflected the twinkling lights of the very grand tree before them. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Just as he was about to say something he probably shouldn't, the song ended and the crowd broke out into thunderous applause. Apparently, they weren't the only ones impressed by the performance, although, it wasn't just the performance that had Andy so impressed.

"That was incredible," Sharon said, leaning in closer to Andy so he could hear her over the applause.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed, but he had a pretty good idea that he wasn't referring to the carolers, as amazing as they were. What was happening? Why was he suddenly feeling things he shouldn't be feeling for a woman he had spent years, _decades_ , despising? What was that saying about a thin line between love and hate? No, this was absurd, he decided. It must have been the combination of the cookies, the cocoa, the snow, the tree, and this blasted season, he reasoned. He was probably just missing his family and feeling a little lonely.

The carolers cleared the small stage adjacent to the tree and a elegantly dressed string quartet took their place. They began playing all the classics, and people began dancing as if it were a perfectly normal occurrence to dance in the snow beside a Christmas tree in the middle of this small town. Maybe it was. Either way, Sharon and Andy were quickly becoming some of the only people not joining in on the fun, and most of the others not partaking were either older and not exactly able or too young (and even some of them were dancing to their own beat). Whether or not he should ask Sharon if she wanted to join the crowd was becoming a weightier and weightier question. It was causing his palms to sweat inside his gloves and knots to form in his stomach. He was nervous and feeling awkward, but the question wasn't going away.

"Come on, Andy. I think we're missing out on the only way to stay warm out here," Sharon said as she looped her hand through his upper arm and pulled him toward the makeshift dance floor. To be honest, she wasn't sure what had possessed her to pull Andy Flynn onto the floor with her, but here they were, so they might as well make the most of it. The quartet was playing a lively rendition of the always-upbeat "Joy to the World" as they took to the dance floor. Andy was thankful for his impressive dancing skills as he led Sharon around the snow-covered dancing space. She was smiling and he couldn't help but to join her. He impulsively pulled her close and then spun her away and watched as a laugh lit her features.

They continued at an energetic pace until the song ended, and the quartet chose the much slower "Christmas Canon". They both turned more serious and instinctively slowed their movements. Their eyes met in confusion. Neither seemed sure what to do: come up with an excuse to sit this one out and spare them both some awkwardness or stay on the floor and dance as if it wasn't the uncomfortable proposition it seemed to be. Because neither knew what to do, they awkwardly fumbled into a slower rhythm together. Andy took her hand in his while his other hand landed chastely on her waist. Sharon rested her other hand on his shoulder. Neither spared a glance at the other. It was awkward and uncomfortable- until it wasn't.

As the song continued, he could feel her begin to relax and he did the same. She instinctively drew her body closer to his. His hand slid from her waist around to her back while hers crept closer to his neck. They moved across the space as if they were gliding on ice instead of slushing through snow. The song was heavy, but they both felt light. Their bodies moved closer still, but this time it was Andy who naturally drew closer to her. She had that effect on him the more he got to know her. She was enchanting, and he was beginning to learn that he liked being enchanted by her. His heart was beating a mile a minute as her gloved hand began to lightly stroke the back of his neck. He didn't want the song to end. If he could, he would bottle this moment. But like all moments, it was fleeting. The song came to an end, and she finally used that excuse to get them both out of an awkward situation. Except, it hadn't been awkward. At all.

But suddenly, returning to the inn for the evening and sharing a room felt very awkward. And this time, it had nothing to do with the contentious side of their relationship.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for all of your support for this story! Here's the next chapter. As always, I welcome any/all feedback.

* * *

Chapter Five

If someone had told Sharon Raydor that she would be sharing a room with Andy Flynn, she never would have believed them. But more importantly, she would have packed different pajamas. _Very_ different pajamas. That realization hit her as she went to change into the peach satin nightgown trimmed with elegant (and yes, sexy) lace she had packed for the trip. With the changes her body had gone through in the last decade or so, she tended to get hot when she slept, which pretty much canceled out all of her sensible sleep-ware. She momentarily contemplated whether or not the inn kept such things on hand like they do toothbrushes and deodorant for emergencies like this. Then she saw it hanging on a hook behind the bathroom door. They may not keep spare extra-modest nightgowns on hand, but they did have the next best thing: cozy bathrobes!

She changed into the way-too-revealing nightgown after going through her nightly routine and quickly wrapped herself in the fluffy, white bathrobe. Normally, she wouldn't be too keen on wearing a hotel bathrobe, but tonight she was too grateful to think on it too much.

Meanwhile in the room, Andy was coming up with a game plan for their sleeping arrangements. He had no intention of taking the bed, so that left the very small, stiff chair he was currently sitting in or the floor. Given the way this chair made his back feel for the five minutes he had been occupying it, it seemed the floor was going to be the better of the two options.

He went to the small closet in the room and found some extra blankets and an extra pillow. By the time he heard the bathroom door click open, he had put together a decent bed from the blankets. He tried to keep it as far out of her way as possible, so he set up at the end of the bed. He didn't want her to trip over him getting in and out of bed, but thanks to the evening they had shared, he also was trying to put some space between them. Having a crush on (or worse, developing feelings for) Captain Raydor was about as bad of an idea as he could think of.

And yet, when she emerged from the bathroom, all thoughts about putting space between them quickly vanished. She was wearing one of the inn's bathrobes and hugging it tightly to her body even though he could clearly see that it was tied - securely. He couldn't see any trace of what lie beneath, but he knew it had to be something that had her feeling a little uncomfortable since she was bundled in the robe. That, and he could see her bare legs below the knee-length hem of the robe. He had always admired her legs for as long as he had known her. And he wasn't alone - most of the male population of the LAPD noticed them and enjoyed watching her leave (and not just because it meant she was done reprimanding them). Seeing her legs, and no sign of pajamas, below the robe had his mind going to places it needed to avoid. He quickly grabbed his own pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

When he emerged several minutes later, she was safely tucked under the covers catching up on a few things on her phone. He made his way to his makeshift bed and got settled in. She leaned up and turned off the light, and it took a minute for their eyes to adjust to the almost pitch black darkness the small town provided. Sharon lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She was finding it hard to sleep knowing that he was stuck sleeping on nothing but a thin carpet and a few measly blankets. And then there was the afterglow of the magical evening they had shared still warming her heart and occupying her thoughts. She hadn't expected that dance or the feelings that accompanied it.

"Thank you for tonight, Andy. It was really special," she said quietly into the darkness. It had been his idea to venture out to the festivities. She had planned to spend the evening in front of the inn's large fireplace with her book. It would have been nice, but this was nicer.

"Yeah, no, thank you," he replied a bit surprised by the admission and the contentment he heard in her voice.

"The carolers were amazing, the quartet was beautiful, and the atmosphere was... magical," she continued. "And I suppose the company wasn't half bad either," she teased, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, who woulda thought, huh?" He teased back. She smiled. "I'm glad you had a nice time, though, especially since I know you'd rather be spending the time with your kids," he added more seriously.

"As long as we catch a flight out of here tomorrow, I won't miss much," she assured him. Silence encompassed both of them for several long moments.

"You sounded really good at the festival tonight," Andy said breaking the silence. "I had no idea you sing".

"Oh, I don't. Well, other then at things like that, and even then, it's just when a song really moves me," she explained clumsily. To be honest, she hadn't really given it much thought before joining in on the chorus.

"Well, you should then. You have a really nice voice," he added sincerely. She was quiet once again.

"I used to," she said suddenly. The three simple words piqued Andy's interest.

"Sing?" He prompted, hoping she would volunteer more.

"And dance, actually," she said with a sigh. "It sounds silly now, but I wanted to be a ballet dancer or singer, but my feet weren't as cooperative as they needed to be".

"What about your voice? It sounded more than 'cooperative' to me," Andy offered.

"I realized that was a pipe dream, completely impractical. I knew I had a better chance at success pursuing something more sensible," she explained.

"So you went into law enforcement and joined the rat squad?" He asked sarcastically.

"That wasn't the original plan, but yes, that is where I ended up. Although, I object to your choice of words," she chided him playfully.

"What was the original plan?" He prodded.

"That's a story for a different time," she replied, effectively shutting down that line of questioning. She did not want to talk about Jackson Raydor tonight. Andy took the hint.

"Your daughter, though, doesn't she dance?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She does. In New York. Her feet are considerably more cooperative," she replied. She was actually beginning to get sleepy and could feel its pull taking hold.

"That's great, Sharon. Really," he said with admiration in his voice. She simply hummed in response, and he knew she must be drifting off to sleep. His own eyelids were beginning to feel heavy as well. "Goodnight, Sharon".

"Goodnight, Andy," she answered quietly. She was almost asleep when she suddenly remembered that he was on the floor. She could hear him quietly tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. He was clearly trying to do it without bothering her, but the soft disturbance of the blankets was tugging at her heart. Maybe it was the guilt or the fact that she was half asleep or maybe even something else (something she didn't want to contemplate), but she made a decision at that moment that she might not have made under different circumstances. And she definitely wouldn't have made it had she considered her sleeping attire.

"Andy?" She whispered just in case he really was asleep.

"Hmm," he replied.

"This bed has more than enough room for the both of us and that carpet is very thin," she stated, matter of fact. He wasn't exactly sure what she was implying, and he certainly didn't want to make the wrong assumption.

"I'm fine down here. I told you, sleeping on uncomfortable surfaces isn't new for me," he assured her.

"Stop being so stubborn and get up here," she replied in a stern tone.

"Sharon, I don't want to invade your space and make you uncomfortable-" he began, but she instantly jumped in.

"I wouldn't have offered if I thought any of that to be true. We're both adults. I think we can share a bed, respect each others space, and avoid any awkwardness," she explained. "This is a limited-time offer, though, so I suggest you stop being so stubborn and get up here".

He didn't need any more convincing after that.

* * *

When Andy woke up the next morning, he was instantly aware that he was not alone. He could smell her faint floral shampoo and feel the thick strands of hair his nose was currently buried in. He could feel the soft curve of her back and behind melding with the soft flesh of his abdomen and chest. And he could feel the steady rise and fall of her stomach underneath his hand and the dip of her waist where his arm laid wrapped around her.

In his half asleep state, he thought that he had resorted to another one-night stand with a complete stranger and mentally chided himself. But then, he suddenly remembered that the woman he was currently wrapped around was most decidedly not a stranger and they had definitely not engaged in a one-night stand. In fact, they were supposed to be simply sharing a bed while respecting each others space and avoiding any awkwardness. Well, they had shared a bed, so at least he had gotten one of those right. He mentally kicked himself.

He needed to put some much-needed space between them before she woke up and saw the position they currently found themselves in. He just wasn't sure how to go about it without waking her up in the process. He slowly moved his hand away from her midsection and she began to stir. He paused until she had resettled and then attempted to move again, but this time she rolled onto her back and began to open her eyes. He froze, unsure of what to do or say. He could tell the exact moment it dawned on her where she was and whom she was with. He could see the flash of panic in her eyes.

"Andy?" She asked a bit confused. At least she didn't sound mad, he thought.

"Yeah, sorry, I just woke up, too. I'm not sure how we ended up like this, but I'm sorry, Sharon," he said fumbling over what to say. "This was not my intention," he added a bit forcefully due to his own annoyance with himself.

"It's okay, I'm well aware of that," she replied a bit annoyed. Andy's strong words had stung a little, but she certainly didn't want him to know that.

"No, I just meant... it's just... I didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of things," he tried to explain more gently. She broke out into an infectious laugh that Andy found mesmerizing and completely surprising. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Andy, it's just... this whole situation is so ridiculous, I can't help it," she confessed. What she failed to mention was that she found the idea of him being attracted to her to be completely ridiculous as well. She knew the type of women Andy Flynn went after, and they had little in common with her.

Once they both had a good laugh about the last few days, Andy finally registered her nightgown. She had been so caught up in everything that she had completely forgotten about it herself and was lying next to him with a sheet that only covered to her waist. Andy couldn't keep his eyes from admiring the woman in front of him. She was wearing a peach-colored, satin nightgown with spaghetti straps and an elegant lace trim that delicately traced the slopes of her ample cleavage. His ogling had clearly been too obvious because she quickly moved to yank the sheet and blanket up to cover herself. He hated that he had made her feel uncomfortable, so he reached for her robe at the end of the bed and handed it to her.

"Why don't you go ahead and get the first shower. I'll check in with our friendly local law enforcement and see how soon we can get out of here," he suggested. She nodded, and he watched as she rolled over and sat up with her back to him before slipping the robe on and tying it securely. Then she made her way to the bathroom, only stopping to get some things out of her suitcase, before gently shutting the door behind her.

Andy tried not to think about the fact that it felt like she was shutting more than the door to the bathroom.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all of your kind words, feedback, and support! I appreciate it more than I can express. Here's the next chapter. The last one should be up in the next few days (and definitely before Christmas day).

* * *

Chapter 6

By the time the local authorities had finished processing everything for their suspect and they had gotten on the road back to Boston's Logan Airport, it was late-afternoon. With the three-hour drive, Andy knew they were going to be cutting it close for their red eye flight back to LA, but he was bound and determined to get them on it. Sharon had already missed an entire day with her kids. Luckily, she was able to give Ricky enough of a heads up that he was able to get to LA ahead of Emily's flight from New York. The two had plans for dinner and then a night out with friends. They assured Sharon that they would be fine without her for the night and that they completely understood. She still felt badly about the situation. And Andy found himself feeling sorry about it as well.

Aside from their rather chatty suspect, the ride was uneventful and they reached the airport on time even with having to return the rental. Their flight was equally uneventful and decidedly more peaceful since their suspect fell asleep shortly after takeoff. He was sure to inform them both that if they weren't on their best behavior throughout the trip, he would let his lawyer know. But once Sharon explained her role with the LAPD, he seemed to simmer down about lawsuits and brutality. Andy allowed a smug expression to cross his face at that turn of events, and no, the irony was not lost on him. He had been on the wrong side of "Darth Raydor" plenty of times in the past and always felt a mix of abhorrence and excitement in those moments, but in this one, he found he rather liked watching someone else squirm.

Once they arrived back in LA, a couple of patrol cars met them to transport them and their suspect back to the PAB for processing and questioning. Taylor had assured both Sharon and Andy that their work was done, and they were both instructed to go home and enjoy the holiday. The patrol car dropped them off in the parking lot at the PAB, and they both stood there watching while it drove away. Now that they were back in LA, it seemed that their normal contentious relationship should return, but after everything that had happened between them over the last few days, it didn't feel right. A shift had taken place and neither knew what it meant or how to proceed. Sharon was more than ready to meet up with her kids, but for some reason, her feet remained glued to the pavement. Andy didn't seem to be ready to let go of Snow Falls just yet either.

"Thanks for doing this, Captain. I know you probably didn't have much of a choice, but still, I'm glad you were there," Andy said, breaking the silence. Sharon remained focused on the direction in which the patrol car had left just a few moments prior.

"No, and given the choice, I never would have gone," she stated, and he tried not to let it disappoint him. She finally turned to face him. "But, I'm glad I was there, too". He smiled with that lopsided grin, and she could feel it affecting her immediately. It was unnerving the effect he was beginning to have on her. She needed to get out of there and home to kids.

"Well, I don't want to keep you anymore than I already have. I know your kids are looking forward to spending time with you," he replied kindly. Sharon smiled a warm smile and offered a slight nod.

"Yes, I should get going. And so should you. Go forget about this place for a few days," she suggested. He nodded knowingly. This place could easily become your life if you let it, and he had many times in the past. As much as he wasn't looking forward to his quiet Christmas at home, it was sounding more appealing than a murder right now. He was exhausted, sure, but also, well... he needed a few days to process everything before returning to whatever he and Sharon were inside the walls of the PAB. Not that they were anything outside of them, but the last few days had felt like they were and he needed some time to regroup.

Silence fell between them. Tension hung in the air, heavy, but also kind of sweet. They studied each other, neither sure what this moment meant, but it felt important, weighty. Like it was on the cusp of another, more significant moment that was still out of reach. Sharon could feel butterflies gathering in her stomach, but they didn't feel like anxiety this time. They felt like anticipation. She didn't want to think about of what. She couldn't. Whatever it was, it was impossible and had to be all in her mind. Andy leaned in the smallest amount, but the distance between them seemed to shrink exponentially all of a sudden.

"Merry Christmas, Sharon," he whispered. And with that he moved away and the space between them widened. Whatever moment they had been on the precipice of was gone. Just like that. Fleeting like every other insignificant moment in time, and yet, this one still felt bigger. He started to turn to walk towards his car when she remembered that she hadn't responded to his greeting.

"Merry Christmas, Andy," she managed to reply. He smiled before turning and heading off to his car. She got into her own and drove away, but not without checking her rear view mirror as the parking lot got smaller and smaller and their time in Snow Falls further and further away.

* * *

When Andy got back home, he lugged his duffle bag down the hall back to his bedroom. He let out a sigh at the quiet emptiness of his house. Just 24 hours ago, he was lamenting the fact that he suddenly had to share a room with a woman he had spent most of his career trying to avoid. And now, he hated the idea of being alone, and he couldn't stop thinking about being close to that very same woman. How had one trip changed so much? How had he never taken the time to know the real woman behind the frosty FID exterior? Maybe it was just easier to make her the enemy instead of himself, blame his problems on her instead of looking inward. While he had done a lot of introspective thinking over the last couple of decades and realized he was to blame, it had felt good at the time to have someone to share the blame with, especially when it came to the mistakes he had made in his career. He was a different man today, and he knew that blaming her had been unfair no matter how easy their interactions had made it.

He laid the bag on his bed. He was exhausted from another crappy night of sleep on an airplane, but he didn't want to collapse into his bed without first unpacking the darn thing. Tomorrow was Christmas after all, not that he was going to be doing anything special to mark the occasion. Hell, he'd been so caught up with work, he hadn't even bothered to get a tree. What was the point anyway? It was only going to be him again this year.

As he unzipped his duffle, he reflected on the last few days and they brought a smile to his face. The one thing that his thoughts kept returning to was her. Everything about his time in Snow Falls had seemed magical because of _her_. But what could he do with that? They worked together, often times at odds with each other, and his past intersected hers in the worst possible ways. Plus, she was her and he was him and there was no way he was even remotely in the same league.

He pulled open the fabric of the bag and instantly saw it. There, right on top, was an elegantly wrapped box with silver wrapping paper and a shimmery bow. He had the woman at the gift shop back at the inn wrap it for him since he was simply hopeless when it came to wrapping gifts. He had planned to give it to Sharon before they parted today, but had clearly forgotten in that heavy, expectant moment in the PAB parking lot. His heart sank. He had wanted her to have it before Christmas, but had managed to screw that up. Now, there was only one thing he could do to rectify it, but it felt like too much. And yet, how could he not?

It looked like that much-needed rest would have to wait a little longer.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was originally intended to go up on Wednesday, but after the tragic events of Tuesday night, I decided to wait a few days. I'm still not sure the timing is right, but with Christmas only a few days away, I wanted to complete the story beforehand as promised. This was very hard for me (thankfully, it was already written, so I only needed to edit it). I hope that the conclusion of this story can bring some much-needed happiness this week. It has been a difficult few days, and I feel like we all need to come together now more than ever. So, without further fanfare, here is the conclusion of "Snow Falls". Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Andy was halfway to her condo when it hit him once again that just randomly showing up there might not be the best idea. First of all, she never told him where she lived (thank goodness for the internal LAPD directory) and just showing up at her door might freak her out. And then there was the reason why he was showing up. Was he being too forward by getting her a Christmas present? Was the gift too personal? He couldn't be sure, but the idea of not giving it to her seemed worse. But it was the third realization that had him pulling off the road and into a small restaurant parking lot: she had just gotten home not too long ago and was finally enjoying some quality time with her kids. How could he interrupt that?

He decided that he couldn't, so he pulled the car into a parking spot and threw it into park. He looked up at the small diner in front of him and decided that a little food might do him some good and give him time to think things through a little better. Given his impulsive nature, he thought it might be best to take a moment before barreling over to her house and interrupting her time with her kids.

As he walked into the diner, he scanned the room. It was that quiet time between lunch and dinner, so the place was rather empty. He was deciding between the mostly vacant booths and the completely deserted counter when a waitress placed a menu down at one of the counter stools. He took the hint and sat down. After ordering a cup of coffee, he studied the menu, even though he was having a difficult time concentrating. The past few days occupying too much of his attention and his destination weighing too heavily.

"You look like a man who isn't sure what he wants," said a gentleman in a Santa suit sitting two seats over. Andy hadn't even heard him come in, and briefly wondered just how distracted he had been.

"What's good here?" Andy replied, assuming "Santa" was a regular.

"Personally, I like everything on the menu, but that wasn't what I was referring to," he said with a pointed look. Andy wasn't sure what this guy's angle was, but given his own state of confusion after the events of the last few days, he figured what the hell.

"You ever think something you once had wasn't meant to come your way again?" He asked the other man.

"No, not particularly. If it came my way again, then I would figure it was meant to be," Santa replied. Andy tossed the words over in his mind for a moment.

"But what if you don't deserve it?" He asked.

"Then you wouldn't receive it," Santa said confidently. "Look, our past is our past. There's no changing that. It's who we become after it that counts. Did you make mistakes the first time around?" And Andy couldn't help hearing the words echo through his mind as they harkened back to someone else saying them only a short time ago.

"Ha, so many mistakes. And I don't want to make them again," Andy replied.

"Then you won't," Santa stated simply with a shrug.

"And honestly, all of this might just be premature. I don't even know if there's anything there anyway," he said. Now, it was Santa's turn to pause for a few moments.

"Well, the only way to find out is to go find out," Santa replied obviously. Andy wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained.

"You don't understand, it's complicated and there's a lot on the line," Andy protested. Santa laughed knowingly.

"She just might surprise you," he said in a way that crinkled Andy's brow in surprise. Just then the waitress returned and both men placed their orders. Andy couldn't help but notice that his companion ordered hot chocolate and some of the diner's apparently "famous" cookies. It was more of a snack time, and the combination was very much a snack (albeit, an unhealthy one), but it still struck Andy. He couldn't help but to flashback to a couple of days ago when he and Sharon had shared the same snack in Snow Falls.

"So, what's with the suit? You working one of the department stores in the area or something?" Andy asked as a way of changing the conversation. He wanted to think less about Sharon, not more, after all.

"Or something," Santa replied with a mischievous smile.

After Andy finished his meal, he used the restroom. When he came back out, Santa was gone. Not even a crumb was left to validate his existence. Andy shook his head and made his way back to his car. He had made a decision and he needed to stick to it.

* * *

Sharon had managed to bake a couple dozen cookies with her kids, but the exhaustion from the last few days was beginning to hit her. Her condo smelled like sugar cookies and gingerbread and it made her smile. It also brought back a particularly nice memory of her and Andy at the bakery in Snow Falls. They had shared a plate of cookies and a little bit of themselves. The conversation had reminded her of a time when she had longed for her own husband to grow and change as the man sharing the cookie plate with her had done over the years.

After the cookies were baked, she had left them out to cool for a while, and now that they were ready, she and Emily and Ricky were busy decorating them. They were laughing at each other's designs and enjoying their time together. Even though the exhaustion was beginning to set in, she wasn't ready to let it claim her. These moments were too precious. She could sleep late in the morning, she decided. Just as she was finishing up her last cookie, there was a knock on her door. She put down her tube of icing and removed her apron before hurrying to see who was paying her a visit. She opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Lieutenant ," she greeted him, and she could feel her heartbeat increase at just the sight of him.

"Hey, Captain. I'm sorry for interrupting your evening," he said contritely.

"Don't be silly. Please, come in," she replied moving to the side to allow him to enter her condo. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he finally worked up the nerve to knock on her door, but it was definitely not this. She was standing before him in a form-fitting deep red dress with a wide v-neck and matching deep red high heels. Her hair fell in long, soft waves. She was beautiful, and he suddenly realized, she was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, no. I couldn't. I just stopped by because I forgot to give you this, and I really wanted you to have it before Christmas," he explained, indicating the beautifully wrapped silver package cradled in his left arm. She had been so surprised to see him, she had failed to even notice it until then.

"Andy... you shouldn't have-" she began, but he quickly interrupted.

"It's no big deal. I just saw it at the gift shop and well, you'll understand when you open it," he said hurriedly. Now that he was actually standing in front of her on Christmas Eve with the gift, he felt like it was all too much. "But... uh... I should go," he added before handing her the present. She took it from him with an appreciative smile.

"But I haven't even opened it," she protested. "We're heading to Christmas Eve mass in a little bit, but you should come in until then or come with us even. I made cookies," she said in an attempt to convince him to stay. What she didn't know was that he didn't need any convincing. Just the mere promise of her presence was enough for him to want to stay, but therein lied the problem and why he really needed to go.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, I do, but I really should go. Have a very merry Christmas, Sharon," he said as he started to leave. Sharon was feeling so many mixed emotions since he knocked on her door, but she knew that she didn't want him to leave empty-handed.

"Wait," she said suddenly. He halted his motion and turned to face her once again. "Just a minute, please," she said as she disappeared back into the condo. As much as he knew that he needed to leave, he certainly wasn't going to deny her request. She returned several moments later with a holiday baggie tied with ribbon. When she handed it to him, he realized it was full of cookies. Her cookies. The ones she spoke fondly of while remembering happy times spent with her grandma as a kid.

"You made these? They smell as delicious as that bakery in Snow Falls," he said with a smile.

"Well, I had some help," she said indicating her eavesdropping children who were attempting to look busy in the background. Andy gave them a wave, and they both returned it.

"Thank you," he yelled to them both. They nodded in acknowledgment. Then he turned his focus back to Sharon. "Thank you. I know how special these are to you," he said a bit quieter.

"Merry Christmas, Andy," she replied with a smile that lit her face. He smiled in return before turning and heading down the hallway. Sharon closed the door and went back into her condo. She picked up the silver package she had set down on the table by her door when she went to get the cookies. For a moment, she considered saving it for later after the kids were in bed, but she was just too curious about its contents and still riding the wave of happiness that Andy's presence brought to wait another moment to unwrap it.

She carefully pulled the ribbon and its bow and slid them off. Then, she used her nail to open the seam underneath and began to pulled it back from the brown box revealed below. In the background, she could hear both Emily and Ricky asking a thousand questions about her visitor and why he was bringing her a gift, but she wasn't processing any of it. She was too focused on the task in front of her as more and more paper fell away. Once it was gone, she pulled open the box and gently parted the tissue paper inside. The contents made her gasp. Actually gasp aloud. She knew her kids had even more questions now, but they would have to wait.

"I'll be right back," she said before exiting the condo and leaving both of her kids flabbergasted in her wake.

* * *

Andy was just crossing the expansive lobby of Sharon's building when he heard his name. He stopped in front of the large Christmas tree and turned to see Sharon quickly making her way towards him. He wasn't sure why she was there and trying to read her was almost impossible. She stopped just in front of him, and he was pretty sure he could see a light sheen in her eyes.

"How?" She simply asked. There was no point in asking her what she was referring to, he knew by the question and the emotion behind it that she had opened the gift.

"I told you, I saw it in the gift shop you know when I went to get some better coffee for our room," he explained. When Sharon had opened the box, she was flooded with emotion. It took the entire elevator ride down for her to regain her footing. There, nestled in the tissue paper, was an exact replica of the beautiful gold and silver angel she had admired atop the tree in Snow Falls. It was the perfect gift for so many reasons, but the fact that it was such an integral symbol of the time they had spent together had really tugged at her heart.

"It's beautiful," she replied, unsure if she was capable of saying anything else in that moment.

"Well, you had admired it on the tree, so I thought you should have your own," he said, attempting to downplay the significance of the gift. She studied him a moment. He avoided eye contact, and she knew he wasn't telling her everything.

"Is that all it was, Andy? Just something you saw and knew I'd enjoy, so you purchased it on a whim," she asked carefully. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he could hear the emotion in it. Crap. How should he answer that? How could he?

"Yeah," he said with a telling forced grin that she saw through immediately. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want me to say, Sharon? That I gave you the angel because I knew it would make you happy, and you deserve to be happy? Or that I like to see you happy because... well... because I like _you_? Because I do. I like you more than I should. More than I'm sure you want me to". Her eyes grew wide and he knew he had said too much. Damn Diner Santa!

"Andy," she began, and he knew what was coming. He had been on the wrong end of that tone too many times in his career. Now, he had gone and found himself on it in his personal life. "Did it ever occur to you that I may be just fine with you liking me because... I like you, too," she confessed, and if he hadn't been so shocked by her admission, he may have taken a moment to admire the attractive blush that crept up her chest and made its way to her cheeks.

"No. It definitely didn't," he stated honestly. He really couldn't believe that she had feelings for him as well. All of these years on different sides of so many arguments and it all led them here to this moment. Diner Santa may not have been so bad after all, he thought.

"Well, it should have," she said with a smile. "Because I happen to like you. A lot, in fact".

"Yeah?" He said playfully, moving a few steps closer to her. "That's good because I happen to like you a lot, too". She laughed, and he moved even closer, leaving only inches between them. He studied her closely - the way her lips curled and her eyes crinkled with amusement as her head turned to the side in an attempt to hide her laughter. She was a so undeniably beautiful, it was no wonder he had fallen for her.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this... us... whatever this thing is between us is the absolute last thing I expected when I agreed to go on that trip to Snow Falls," she said with amusement dancing in her eyes. His smile morphed into something more serious when her words finally registered.

"Is this not what you want?" He asked concerned. It felt like his heart was in his throat. He had finally found this thing between them and now it might be over before it even began. She thought about it for a few moments.

"It's exactly what I never knew I wanted," she said confidently. Their eyes met, and she could see everything she felt for him reflected back at her. The moment was palpable, he could feel the weight of their feelings hanging between them, but this time he wasn't keen to let it pass. He leaned in slightly when he saw her eyes flit to his lips. He didn't want to take the huge step between them if she wasn't ready for it. Then, she leaned in slightly as well, and he didn't hesitate any longer. He closed the small gap between them and captured her lips in a slow, heady kiss that was over far too soon.

When they both pulled back slightly, he saw her eyes flutter open and the coy smile playing on her lips. Before he had a chance to study it further, she leaned in and crashed their lips together once again. This time there was more passion, more feeling, more everything. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She moved her arms up and around his neck so she could keep him close. They let the kiss play out fully as they stood there together in front of the large lobby Christmas tree with white lights aglow.

"You know," she said a bit breathless when they parted. "It would be a shame for you to be alone on Christmas when we could spend it together". The invitation surprised and excited him.

"I don't want to impose on your time with your kids," he replied.

"You're not imposing. You're making it more full," she said with a content smile. All he could do was lean in and kiss her one more time. This one was shorter, but just as special.

Something that started with a small spark in Snow Falls was now building into an impressive fire. And if the setting back when it was just a spark had made things a little simpler, neither seemed to mind. They would make it work. As long as the fire kept building, they were both happy to be anywhere as long as it was together.

THE END


End file.
